El tiempo mas eterno
by Alii-san
Summary: Pensé que jamas podría olvidar la.-pero que me pasa a mi no me gustan las mocosas-dije disgustado .-oh.. logan acaso no te has dado cuenta que la amas-dijo aquella mujer que me volvía loco mientras sonreía .. Pero que pasa...


Hola soy Alii esta es mi segunda historia sobre logan y rogue/Marie que subo, espero os guste y dejen muchos comentarios, nos vemos pronto y gracias por pasara leer la historia

caminaba sin rumbo, dirección o destino...

Fuera a donde fuera no era importante mi vida era simplemente ir a ningún lugar, cada día...cada noche...cada siempre.

Pero fue hasta entonces que me encontré con una mocosa que se atravesó en mi camino y gracias a ella una vez mas encontré a la mujer que quería poseer pero esta ya tenia a alguien que irónico no?, no sabia si debía agradecerle o maldecirle por llevarle a aquella mujer de cabellos rojos que me hacia volver loco cada vez que la veía, cada vez que hablaba , cada vez que me miraba...

-logan entiende yo amo a Scott-me decía mientras me apartaba de ella

-entonces dime por que te pones así cuando me acerco a ti-le dije mientras le acorralaba contra la pared

-eso que mas da entiéndelo de una vez, olvídate de mi tienes a esa chica- dijo haciendo referencia a Marie- ella no te mira como un simple amigo ella esta enamorada de ti y quien no después de lo que hiciste por ella- me dijo haciendo referencia al incidente con magneto , mientras me empujaba

-pues vele diciendo que ya hay alguien -le dije mientras le miraba , ella me sonrió y se fue del lugar, ella era inteligente, me encendía, pero algo me decía que mas haya de un rostro aparentemente gentil había una oscuridad que rebasaba la maldad que conocía, quizá eso era lo que mas me atraía de ella.

Salí a tomar un poco de aire, esa mansión realmente me tenia aprisionado, tal vez era tiempo de ir en busca de esa respuestas que frecuentemente me atormentan ¿Quién soy?.. ¿De donde vengo?... ¿Por qué existo?, estaba exhorto en mis pensamientos cuando escuche unos pasos y la voz de aquella mocosa..

-¿que te pasa logan porque estas tan serio?- pregunto mientras se ponía a mi lado, y ahí estaba como de costumbre con todo el cuerpo cubierto , como si o que hubiera abajo le causase vergüenza y con algo nuevo ,que me recordaría que por poco la perdía- vamos logan ¿que no somos amigos?- me reclamo al no oír respuesta de mi parte, con mi mano derecha tome su mechón blanco -me gusta este look -dijo rápidamente, solté sus cabellos y le dije :

-Que no deberías estar ya en tu habitación- ella sonrió mientras miraba a la nada y me dijo:

-que no deberías contestar mi pregunta?-sonreí y sacudí sus cabellos

-realmente eres una mocosa impertinente-le dije mientras me adentraba al bosque-vete a la cama-

-voy contigo- me dijo mientras caminaba a mi

-lo siento no quiero molestias- le dije mientras sacaba mis navajas, ella se rio , dio la media vuelta y se marcho...

Rogué

No podía dormir estaba en mi cama y daba vueltas a un lado y después al otro, a pesar que los de la mansión me habían tratado bien aun me sentía un poco ajena a esa casa así que decidí ir a la habitación de logan no se porque pero algo era seguro , en esta ocasión tendría cuidado al despertarle.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillo, digamos que me encontré con una situación que deseaba no haber visto, el estaba con ella... hablaban yo.. deseaba saber que era pero si me acercaba se percatarían de mi presencia , sentía una tristeza inmensa yo no sabia que hacer así que solo podía ver sin mas.. después de unos minutos ella se fue y el salió fuera. yo pensé dos veces si debía o no salir pues no quería molestarle pero mi egoísmo gano y salí de la casa. Charle un poco con el afuera y debo decir que esa conversación fue un tanto extraña el me miraba como si mi sola existencia le provocara dolor y yo no sabia si era por mi o era por jean.

-que hacías fuera rogué-pregunto un Scott serio

-lo siento salí a tomar un poco de aire- dije un poco apenada pues se suponía que debía estar durmiendo

-no estabas con un chico verdad- me dijo haciendo que me preguntara si

-logan cuenta como un chico -pregunte haciendo que riera a carcajadas, ¿pero porque? , ¿acaso era gracioso?

-bueno digamos que no-dijo mientras trataba de controlar su risa- le dejare pasar esta vez pero recuerda es peligroso salir fuera durante la noche-me dijo serio -no nos gustaría que les pasara algo a nuestros preciados estudiantes- comento mientras subía las escaleras -que pases una buena noche- y desapareció

-vaya que es raro -me susurre a mi misma, cuando sentí un una brisa helada .

-Hola-dijo el chico que había conocido hace poco

-hola...Bobby verdad- pregunte con el miedo de equivocarme

-si-dijo mientras sonreía y se ponía frente a mi - así que el señor summer ya te a sermoneado acerca de salir fuera de la mansión-dijo un tanto divertido

-digamos que un poco aunque mas que un sermón a parecido una clase de comedia-le dije y el comenzó a sonreír

-seamos buenos amigos-me dijo mientras extendía su mano

-claro-le dije mientras estrechábamos nuestras manos

A la mañana siguiente todo parecía ir bien, durante la mañana había tenido unas cuantas clases, con Scott ,el profesor Xavier ,jean y strom.

-hey rogué por que no jugamos un rato-dijo Bobby mientras me hablaba desde una canchita que parecía de futbolito

-claro- comenzamos a jugar y era realmente divertido creo que hacia mucho que no me entretenía, cuando de repente voltee y mire como logan se daba la media vuelta con una bolsa en la mano-en un momento regreso-dije mientras partía corriendo hacia la puerta

-Te vas-casi grite cuando le alcance, el volteo y me sonrió

-solo por un tiempo-dijo mientras reía

-regresaras, prometiste protegerme-le dije en broma

-volveré por esto -dijo mientras me ponía su posesión mas valiosa en mis manos, su placa-hasta luego-dijo mientras salía de la mansión y esa fue la ultima vez que mire a logan..

Logan

Me había marchado en busca de respuestas, pero lo único que había conseguido era obtener mas preguntas ¿ Porque olvide todo?, esa fue la mayor interrogante en mi cabeza después de haber ido a aquel sitio donde unos fragmentos de mis memorias volvieron ,decidí que era momento de regresar pues ya habían pasado al rededor de 3 años y después de todo le había prometido a la mocosa que volvería y deseaba ver a aquella chica de cabellos rojos que sabia que no me pertenecía pero eso no me iba a detener, tome la motocicleta que Scott me había prestado por asi decirlo y regrese a aquella mansión , al llegar me encontré con el doble de chiquillos haciendo escandalo y con un caluroso recibimiento por parte de Marie

-bienvenido logan-dijo mientras me daba un abrazo

-como has estado-le dije mientras sonreía

-mm no me quejo-me dijo mientras me mostraba una sonrisa , cuando mire que apareció un chico-a mira logan el es Bobby..-

-su novio-finalizo el mientras me estrechaba la mano, mientras yo le inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza y digamos que algo me molesto ,solo atine a hacer algunos gestos cuando escuche la voz de aquella chica

-bienvenido logan- y ahí estaba esa mujer que me volvía loco

-hola- conteste mientras miraba como bajaba , no se en que momento pero cuando ,voltee Marie se había marchado

-asi que decidiste volver -dijo mientras me abrazaba brevemente

-tengo motivos-conteste mientras tomaba su mano , cuando el idiota de Scott apareció y ella sonrio para el y le beso, sentí como algo me comia por dentro pero era verdad era de el y después de todo jean le amaba.

El dia paso y pues salude a todos a strom , al profesor y al nuevo inquilino alguien de nombre nightmare , a mi realmente no me importaba nada de eso pero no podía ser un mal agradecido por el hecho de que me dejaba quedar ahí , subí a la habitación y me tire en la cama realmente estaba agotado así que dormí durante toda la tarde. Cuando desperté ya era noche así que decidí tomar un baño, luego baje a la cocina y tome algo de comer después de todo moría de hambre , luego sali al patio donde digamos me encontré con una escena algo absurda ahí estaba la mocosa en una de las bancas llorando yo realmente, no me interesaba pero ...ah maldición

-Hey niño que pasa- le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado y ella se limpiaba las lagrimas

-que haces aquí no deberías estar dormido- me interrogo rápidamente

-dormí durante la tarde así que , no cambias le conversación por que lloras- pregunte mientras sacaba uno de mis habanos y comenzaba a fumar

-¿no deberías meterte en asuntos ajenos? -contesto mientras reía amargamente

-¿acaso este es el golpe devuelta por la ultima ves ?- le dije mientras le miraba, tenia los ojos algo rojos parece ser que a llorado por un largo rato...

-mmm.. si, pero eso es lo divertido -dijo mientras se ponía de pie

-solo espero que esas lagrimas no sean por ese chico.. Bobby- le dije y al parecer acerté pues su reacción me lo dijo todo

-nos vemos...- me dijo mientras entraba a la casa.

Por que me molesta ver llorar a esta mocosa, me hace enojar será que ese estúpido mocoso le hizo algo, pero en todo caso seria ella quien lo hiriera no el a ella... realmente me odio este tipo de cosas , pero ¿Que demonios pasa conmigo? no es de mi incumbencia después de todo.

Estuve a fuera durante un rato mirando hacia la nada y pensando en preguntas que realmente deseaba tuvieran respuestas pero no era así, aun después de tres años no había conseguido que ninguna de estas me fuera respondida ¿Quién era?,¿ de donde venia? y ... ¿ a donde pertenecía?

Rogué

Estaba muy contenta logan finalmente había regresado después de 3 años me sentía feliz, después de todo aun cuando el solo me miraba como una mocosa yo no podía evitar tener estos sentimientos a hacia el , yo realmente quiero a Bobby y bueno cuando el se marcho pasaron muchas cosas el siempre estuvo ahí para mi y termine aceptando salir con el después de casi un año y medio. pero lo que mire no fue lo mas hermoso de mi vida ahí estaba mi nueva amiga kitty besándose con el chico que hasta el día de hoy había sido mi novio, sentí como un coraje intenso recorrió cada parte de mi ser, sentí unas ganas de quitarme estos guantes tocarles y llevarme hasta su ultima gota de energía vital, pero no.. no debía hacer eso

-así que esto era de lo que querías hablar verdad- le dije mientras luchaba por contener las lagrimas

-rogué yo ...lo siento-dijo el mientras ella solo agachaba la cabeza

-Bobby yo lo hubiera entendido, pero...no crees que es peor que me haya enterado de esta forma- le dije tratando de tranquilizarme

-rogué lo siento, pero tu nunca me amaste y se que nunca lo harás-me dijo mientras sonreía

- es verdad... pero eso no quiere decir que yo no hubiese pensado en ti te quería -le dije mientras cerraba los ojos para contener algunas lagrimas

-lo siento-dijo finalmente kitty-pero yo quiero a Bobby...no-dijo mientras agitaba su cabeza-lo amo- dijo casi gritando haciendo que Bobby se sorprendiera y yo sintiera un poco de envidia pues yo nunca pude tocarle en cambio ella fácilmente podía estar con el...

-lo siento rogué yo realmente nunca quise que esto pasara-

-no digas nada solo seamos...buenos amigos-le dije extendiendo mi mano

-claro, como la primera vez-dijo mientras apretaba mi mano

Salí de la mansión sabiendo que si Scott me volvía atrapar seguro me llevaría una buena regañada pero en ese instante yo reamente no deseaba estar dentro así que me senté en una banca y comencé a llorar, no se porque me sentía triste aun cuando amaba a logan pero eso era o que dolía mas, me había enamorado de un hombre que nunca me miraría como mujer y había salido con un chico que nunca podría tocar esta era mi propia maldició dolía la cabeza, en este instante la persona que menos deseaba que apareciera ,estaba ahí eso realmente me había pues mas mal, no deseaba que mirara mis lagrimas eran mías y no quería compartirlas con nadie mas, pero por que había hecho eso Bobby era realmente un buen chico nunca espere que el me hiciera algo así ...

-hey Marie- escuche que alguien llamaba mi nombre y solo había alguien que lo podía saber

-que pasa logan- le dije mientras le daba la espalda pues realmente no deseaba que me mirara con esta cara horrorosa que estoy segura me cargaba

-no me contaras que pasa- dijo algo serio

-que mas da, no es importante-le dije mientras subía las escaleras y el iba tras de mi

-si no fuera importante no estarías así-dijo mientras tomaba mi mano

-porque te importan tanto-le dije mientras volteaba a verle

-no lo se- dijo mientras hacia un gesto de disgusto, suspire y finalmente le dije :

-veras Bobby esta saliendo con otra chica , que era mi amiga entonces estoy algo disgustada por eso, ya contento-le dije mientras miraba una reacción digamos algo peligrosa

-puedo darle una buena paliza-dijo mientras sacaba sus navajas, sonreí por lo que dijo

-no es necesario, es un buen amigo después de todo el estuvo cerca de mi estos 3 años-le dije

-tienes razón-dijo mientras guardaba sus navajas-mejor vete a dormir mocosa-dijo mientras daba la media vuelta

-descansa- le grite mientras me iba a mi habitación.

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas y poco a poco Bobby , kitty y yo pudimos volver digamos a la normalidad, algunos de nuestros compañeros les miraban mal pues el había estado conmigo y de la noche a la mañana ellos ya estaban juntos..

- no se preocupen tarde o temprano se cansaran de hablar-les dije mientras nose sentábamos a comer

-tienes razón aunque insisto ellos me miran como si me quisieran matar- confeso Bobby haciendo que kitty y yo muriéramos de risa

-mejor di quien no quiere matarte-dije mientras me limpiaba una lagrima que me salió a causa de tanta risa

-que mala rogué no quiero que muera-me reprocho kitty

-solo juego-le dije mientras me tranquilizaba

-y que pasa con logan-me pregunto Bobby haciendo que escupiera el bocado que acababa de comer

-que tiene que ver eso-le reclame mientras me limpiaba

-vamos ro te gusta desde hace mucho y no le has dicho nada respecto a eso-dijo con un aire de superioridad

-te equivocas-le dije mientras reía descaradamente- yo tengo otros planes- le dije con una pose algo genial provocando que kitty soltara la risa al igual que Bobby y yo

-realmente somos estúpidos o que pasa con nosotros-dijo Bobby mientras reía

-no tengo ni la menor idea-

Logan

Esa mujer realmente me volvía loco, yo no podía controlar lo que sentía por ella aun cuando sabia que amaba a otro.

-logan no lo entiendes yo amo a Scott-decía mientras estaba a centímetros de besarla

-no es verdad-le decía yo acercando mis labios a los suyos

-ya basta por favor- decía ella intentando resistirse

-no, yo estoy interesado en ti- esas palabras realmente me resultaba molestas decirlas en voz alta

-no-me dijo mientras me besaba-esto...no..esta bien.-

-que mas da tu no lo amas-le dije mientras la acorralaba en la pared.

de repente escuche un ruido pero no le tome importancia hasta que escuche su voz

-logan pero que demonios estas haciendo con mi novia-dijo Scott alterado

-pues no es obvio -le dije sin mas

-no Scott esto no es lo que tu crees-dijo rápidamente jean mientras se apartaba de mi y corría así Scott

-yo te lo había advertido logan, que tuvieras tu distancia con ella-me dijo mientras la abrazaba, yo solo chasquee los dientes y me di la media vuelta marchándome de ahí , ¿que era estúpido acaso? yo sabia que ella no me correspondía pero aun así ahí estaba con ella ¿que era lo que estaba mal conmigo? ,¿que era lo que no entendía?...

Pase la tarde fuera de la mansión alejado de todo, yo quería olvidarme de ella, quería olvidar sus labios, sentí en mas de una ocasión que el profesor quería hablar conmigo pero yo no deseaba hablarle y agradecía que respetara ese hecho. Estaba recargado en una corteza de un viejo árbol cuando escuche el crujir de las ojos y el olor de aquella mocosa

-Logan, ¿estas ahí?-preguntaba con la voz algo cansada, esta niña era tonta no puedo creer que caminara 5 km solo por encontrarme

-que pasa niño- le pregunte mientras aparecía frente a ella

-vaya logan-dijo con la voz algo entrecortada- ¿por que te viniste a un lugar tan lejano?-pregunto

-no seas entrometida-le dije mientras le tomaba de la cintura para cargarla

-p-p-pero ..que hacer logan?-pregunto algo avergonzada, cosa que me hizo reír a mis adentros pues después de todo no era la gran cosa cargarle, no era una desconocida ni nada por el estilo, además ya había caminado bastante

-vamos mocosa, no me dirás que quieres regresar caminando otros 5 km- le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar

-esta bien ahora, puedo saber porque me hiciste caminar 5 km -pregunto mientras miraba hacia el bosque

-quería despejar mi mente, pero que mas da ya te dije que no te metas en lo que no te importa-

-vamos logan somos amigos-dijo mientras me daba un golpe en el hombro -es por la novia de Scott verdad-dijo sin rodeos

-te dije que no te aproveches o te hare ir caminando-

-que mas da si me quito los guantes puedo recuperar la energía en un santiamén-dijo mientras reía

-Marie por que terminaste con tu novio-pregunte sin mas, pues si a preguntas íbamos era justo

-no importa-dijo como si nada-digamos que nunca debimos haber sido mas que amigos, pero ahora nos llevamos muy bien- dijo mientras sonreía

-como sea-le dije

Camine hasta la mansión y justo cuando íbamos a llegar la baje de mis brazos, ella me agradeció y me dijo mientras entraba a la mansión :

-si cada vez que valla tras de ti me traerás de vuelta en brazos , siempre te perseguiré -

No pude evitar Sonreí por su comentario era tan infantil , solo entre a la mansión y esa noche extrañamente pude dormir tranquilamente, sin sueños y esas pesadillas que solo me ponían peor...

Las semanas comenzaron a pasar y el profesor me pidió cubriera a Scott unos días pues no se sentía bien así que comencé a dar clases a mocosos sin siquiera desearlo. Pero por alguna extraña razón cada que miraba a Marie pensaba en las palabras que me había dicho y no podía evitar sentir como un cosquilleo, eso era tan molesto pero que hacerle, prendí mi habano pues necesitaba relajarme un poco cuando nuevamente escuche su voz

-logan no deberías fumar dentro de la mansión -me dijo jean mientras me quitaba el habano

-que mas da -le dije mientras se lo arrebataba

-me gustaría hablar contigo-dijo seria

-esta bien de que se trata-

-me gustaría que fuera en un lugar mas privado-dijo

-como sea -

-esta bien-dijo mientras respiraba hondo-Scott me propuso matrimonio-sentí como se paraba mi corazón , así que el maldito no estaba enfermo

-y eso a mi que me importa-dije tan serio como siempre

-yo solo quería que lo supieras-

-bueno pues ya lo se, no esperes que te felicite pues no lo hare-dije serio mientras me marchaba rumbo a mi habitación

Rogué

No había visto durante parte del día a logan, y estaba algo preocupada pues me había enterado que Scott finalmente había pedido matrimonio a jean, en cuanto me entere fui a buscarle de inmediato pero en toda la tarde no había tenido resultado hasta que fui a su habitación , toque un par de veces ,pero nadie respondía así que decidí entrar por mi cuenta :

-logan, estas aquí-pregunte mientras cerraba la puerta, todo estaba oscuro pero aun así pude ver como aquel cuarto se encontraba en mal estado -oye estas bien -dije a siegas pues no lograba encontrar si estaba o no

-que quieres rogué-me dijo tan serio como siempre mientras salía del baño , al parecer había tomado una ducha pues podía escuchar como las gotas de aguas caían al suelo

-me entere acerca del compromiso de Scott y jean -le dije mientras pasaba frente a mi y se sentaba en la cama

-a eso... no te preocupes niña estoy bien -dijo como si nada-pero puedes meterte en problemas por estar aquí -dijo mientras se ponía de pie

-que puede pasar -le dije mientras me sentaba en el suelo-a demás estaba algo aburrida, kitty y Bobby salieron así que no tenia nada que hacer-le dije mientras miraba como encendía uno de sus habanos, decidí no preguntar nada solo quedarme ahí callada pero aun con todo ese silencio aun cuando el no decía nada podía sentir su tristeza, su dolor y frustración por que se entero que la mujer que quería no le amaba y a mi me dolía saber que no podía ser a quien el amara, cerré los ojos ante mi ultimo pensamiento yo no quería que el mirara mis lagrimas después de todo se supone que fui a apoyarlo no a que el me consolara a mi.

-rogué es mejor que regreses a tu habitación -dijo rompiendo aquel silencio

-ya lo se- le dije de mala gana mientras me ponía de pie- espero estés mejor mañana-

-si-dijo mientras abría la puerta para que yo saliera

-descansa -le susurre

-tu también-dijo mientras cerraba su puerta

porque no podía enamorarse de mi, porque no podía mirarme como una chica, a si solo soy su protegida como dice , ``esto es aburrido ´´ pensé mientras caminaba por los pasillos rumbo a mi habitación, durante toda la noche no pude conciliar el sueño pues solo pensar ```y si se va sin decir adiós´´ no tengo idea de por que eso me cruzo por la mente pero no me agradaba para nada la idea de que el se marchara nuevamente.

A la mañana siguiente, mire que estaba como si nada a simple vista pues cuando le mire mas de cerca pude ver lo rígida que estaban sus facciones

-buenos días logan -el solo asistió lo cual me preocupo aun mas , pero como siempre dio comienzo a la clase de combate.

Logan

Durante parte de la noche no había podido conciliar bien el sueño, debo admitir que la noticia de que jean se casaría me había dejado algo sorprendido y dolido pues no dejaba de gustarme aun cuando sabia que estaba comprometida , pero esa mocosa impertinente siempre aparecía en los momentos menos convenientes, ya hacia un tiempo que algo extraño me pasaba pero no sabia que era y aun sigo sin saber que es pero ,grr me molesta tanto no saber que es que me hace enfurecer.

Después de la clase de combate Marie se acerco a mi preguntándome si me sentía bien, a lo que respondí con un si pues era la pura verdad pero ella no parecía muy convencida, ella realmente es persistente . no puedo creer que esta mocosa sea la que rescate aquella noche.

Pasaron algunos meses y Marie había optado una extraña costumbre..

-otra vez aquí niña-dije mientras abría la puerta y ella entraba como si nada , con la cena en mano

-estaba aburrida y no quería comer sola-reclamo mientras se sentaba en la cama y dejaba un plato para mi en el buro

-eres una molestia lo saber-le dije mientras cerraba la puerta

-si..si todos los días me lo dices ahora como la comida se enfría anda vamos-esa mocosa había logrado que no callera después de enterarme que jean se casaría con el imbécil de Scott, pero había logrado despertar un sentimiento en mi que estoy seguro nunca había sentido

-rogué por que no te quitas los guantes aquí no hay nadie a quien puedas herir -le dije mientras sacaba una cerveza de un pequeño refrigerador que tenia en la habitación

-te puedo lastimar a ti -dijo mientras continuaba comiendo

-como quieras-le dije mientras le daba un trago a la cerveza , la cena transcurrió tranquila como siempre, no es que fuera alguien de muchas palabras pues la verdad eso no se me da bien y no me interesa.

-me voy-dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y recogía los platos

-claro -le dije mientras abría la puerta -directo a la cama-le ordene

-tranquilo, pareces mi hermano-dijo en broma pero no se por que me causo molestia..

-no soy tu hermano soy tu amigo-conteste provocando que sonriera aunque no tengo idea de porque.

nuevamente entre a mi habitación y sentí un tanto vació , solo me tire y me quede mirando por un largo rato el techo mientras pensaba un par de cosas hasta que hizo aparición en mis pensamientos el profesor:

-logan, parece que algo te agobia mas de lo normal-dijo sin mas

-no es nada importante , profesor-

-es acerca de tu pasado y rogué-dijo mientras escuchaba unas risas

-profesor , usted dijo que no podía ayudarme con mis recuerdos que debía recordar y sobre rogué por favor no lea mis pensamientos-le dije algo serio

-como desees logan, ten una buena noche-

que era lo que estaba mal conmigo ,porque sentía algo raro con respecto a Marie por que deseaba tenerla en mis brazos, yo amo a jean ¿no?, algo debe andar realmente mal conmigo. cerré los ojos y finalmente pude conciliar el sueño después de un gran rato.

A la mañana siguiente, nuevamente volví a dar la fastidiosa clase de combate a los mocosos escandalosos

-Coloso, rogué no estén jugueteando están en un combate- grite enojado al ver como aquel chico estaba tenia cerca de ella

-kitty Bobby muévanse tienen que destruir ese robot- dios tanto grito me estaba comenzando cansar, podía escuchar estruendo por aquí por haya,

-logan-hablo strom -ya acaba con esto-

-vaya es raro que lo digas- le dije entre tanto ruido

-no es eso- me dijo mientras apuntaba- es rogué , esta herida- sentí como me invadió un terrible enojo y

-Coloso, aviéntame hacia el robot - le dije mientras sacaba mis navajas y miraba como strom se aproximaba a Marie, inmediatamente le corte la cabeza al robot y todo volvió a la normalidad

-que pasa strom-le dije mientras me acercaba a ella

-parece que algo le pego en la cabeza -dijo mientras intentaba revisarla, pues tenia que tener cuidado por que un toque en equivocación podría robarle energía

-haber dime que quieres que revise, a mi no me pasara nada si la toco-le dije mientras me inclinaba

-revisa que no tenga ningún golpe en la nunca, coloso llama a jean-dijo strom

-será mejor que la llevemos con ella -dije mientras la cargaba

Caminamos al laboratorio y ahí la atención jean, yo estaba preocupado pues creo que los mocosos podrían con algo así y al parecer había descuidado a esta niña

-tranquilo logan va a estar bien -hablo jean , pero en realidad no preste mucha atención pues hasta que mirara que abre los ojos lo creería- en verdad amas a esta chica-soltó en seco provocando que volteara y la mirara algo extrañado

-pero que tonterías dices-

-no me digas.. logan enserio eres tan estúpido que no te habías dado cuenta-dijo mientras sonreía y miraba como se aproximaba Scott hacia ella

-en verdad eres un idiota vedad- dijo Scott divertido

-ella va a estar bien será mejor que la lleves a su habitación , solo necesita dormir algo y en unas cuantas horas estará bien -dijo mientras salía.

Tome a Marie en brazos y la lleve a su habitación , en realidad era la primera vez que entraba, cerré la puerta al entrar y con cuidado la recosté en la cama. me senté aun lado de ella y pensé lo que había dicho jean `` estas enamorado de ella´´ , tenia que ser una broma ella era una mocosa , tiene que estar bromeando me gire y la mire y parecía estar tan cómoda , tan tranquila hace mucho que no miraba bien su rostro parecía estar tranquila. decidí esperar hasta que despertara así que me senté en uno de los sofás de la habitación pero al poco rato termine quedándome dormido,

-logan-escuchaba a lo lejos que llamaban mi nombre-despierta.. debes estar incomodo ahí- al reconocer la voz abrí los ojos de golpe

-Marie, estas bien -dije mientras me sentaba en aquel sofá

-si , pero que fue lo que paso -pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama

Le conté lo que había sucedido y ella no se lo podía creer ,

-pero como debo ser realmente torpe-dijo mientas intentaba ponerse de pie , pero sus piernas le fallaron y en un movimiento rápido le sujete para evitar que callera

-estas bien-le dije mientras le ayudaba a que se sentara en la orilla de la cama

-si.. creo que mis piernas no quieren moverse aun -dijo mientras sonreía

-Marie , quítate los guantes -le dije mientras me inclinaba donde ella estaba

-no... para que?- me dijo mientras escondía sus manos tras su espalda

-así te recuperaras mas rápido - le dije mientras tomaba su mano derecha y retiraba el guante

-esta bien-dijo mientras me miraba con los ojos algo lloroso , extrajo algo de mi energía pero no tanto como pensé asi que digamos no termine inconsiente

-ves te lo dije fue solo un poco- dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón

-si, pero dime logan como te sientes tu-

-pues bien no fue la gran cosa- le dije

-no me refiero a eso, si no a jean y Scott- y ahí íbamos otra vez

-normal , ya entendí jean siempre amo a Scott y onunca tuve oportunidad contra el - le dije serio

-vaya nunca lo había mirado de ese modo... quizá deba darme por vencida-susurro

-asi que tienes alguien que te gusta?- la interrogue, y no se por que motivo sentí que me molestaba el hecho de que le gustase algún otro chico

-si pero nunca me hará caso por que me mira como una mocosa- me confeso sonriendo, provocando que quedara helado...

-espera Marie.. haber si lo entendí ¿quien te gusta soy yo?- dije algo confundido

-no me hagas decirlo por favor -dijo mientras miraba al suelo

-pero soy mucho mas grande que tu-le dije, estaba jodidamente feliz pero era la realidad era mucho mas grande que ella

-a mi no me importa me enamore de ti desde aquel dia en que me salvaste, desde ese dia has sido el único hombre que me hace sentir feliz,triste, enojada,contenta- dijo sin mas

-debes tener malos gustos para los hombres - le dije mientras me levantaba apresurado del sofá y le besaba,

-y tu debes sentir una gran atracción por las niñas-me dijo mientras sonreía, le bese como si el mundo se fuera acabar, al principio ella parecía sorprendida pero después se dejo llevar y luego de separarnos por falta de aire y para permitirme recuperar algo de energias dijo

-que significa esto-

-no lo diré- le dije mientras le besaba nuevamente

Rogué

Esto realmente estaba pasando, yo no se en que momento logan me tomo y me beso , después de eso no me soltó ..

-tengo mucho sueño-me dijo mientras se acostaba a mi lado

- pues vete a dormir-le dije mientras acariciaba su cabellos y miraba sus ojos

-sabes..-me susurro al oído- de haber sabido que esto pasaría, te habría prestado mi energía de otra manera- sentí como un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo con aquellas palabras que había susurrado

-pp-p-p-er-o que estas diciendo -le dije intentando esconderme en su pecho

-eres una mocosa-me dijo mientras me abrazaba

-y tu un pervertido-le dije mientras le sacaba la lengua

- o cierra la boca y duérmete -me dijo mientras cerraba los ojos

Esa noche el la paso conmigo , no hicimos nada indecente solo dormimos juntos, abrazados. pero al día siguiente no pudo pasar desapercibido del profesor quien le enviaba unas miradas picaras y yo no podía evitar mirar la cara de molestia pero a la vez de risa que ponía logan...

-creo que tendré que cuidar mas lo que pienso-me susurro

-porque-pregunte algo curiosa

-porque creo que alguien sabe acerca de mis pensamientos sucios-dijo provocando que la piel se me pusiera como gallina y mis mejillas se pusieran de un tono rojizo

-pp-p-p-ero que dices -

-aun no digo ni hago nada-me susurro-pero lo que te pienso hacer te aseguro lo vas a disfrutar -

ese día juro podría haber muerto con los comentarios de logan el era realmente algo. pero bueno después de todo yo dije :

-si cada vez que valla tras de ti me traerás de vuelta en brazos , siempre te perseguiré -

Estoy feliz de haberme enamorado de ti y ahora se que tener esta piel no es una maldición por que tal vez tu seas el único hombre que resista tocarme y aun estar a mi lado.


End file.
